funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akira K
Discussions are easier to follow if kept on one page. If you're here to reply to something I left on another page, please reply there instead; I'm unlikely to miss it. I will also be continuing the discussion on that page instead of here or on your talk page. A RuneScape Problem Hey people. You guys probably don't know, but I've been unable to access RuneScape for god-knows-how-long now. Read about it at Forum Thread 26-27-560-17771, as I'm too lazy to type it here (already done that twice). I also sent an email to Jagex Billing Support (hence the twice bit, if you wonder why billing then you probably didn't read the thread) The page I get redirected to is http://node61.myserverhosts.com/suspended.page/. Maybe if you clicked that you'd see that mostly-blank page I mentioned. I've also sent a Technical Query (as Dojo156 instructed in the thread) but for 2 weeks now I got no reply. This is really the last place I know to report this. Any help? =( 19118219 Talk 08:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know none of us are actually Jagex staff. However, I might be able to get a Jmod I know to take a look for you. (No promises!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::How do I know YOU're not a J-mod choob who'll get your account to message me? They already know. Check this email chain: http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/TooMuchInformation.gif ::Oops, I meant this one: http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee98/Aik_Hui/rsprobb.png 19118219 Talk 10:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) GRAAH. 26-27-620-18903 19118219 Talk 07:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but that is really funny. The response to "I can't go to website x" is "go to website x and..." You could try typing the whole 'http://www.runescape.com' instead of just whatever you typed. You could also try going to the funorb site and clicking on the runescape ad. Good luck! PeaceBear0 06:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Unstal java and install the latest vershion (V6.13) install another browser (ie 8,firefox 3,google chrome)master2k27] :LOL I fixed the problem a really long time ago. Thanks for trying to help =P 19118219 Talk 04:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Coat of arms interface - username Do you mind if I 'shop Image:Coat_of_arms_interface.png to have a bland (i.e. not identified with an individual) username? OrbFu 12:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Nah, go ahead and do it =) 19118219 Talk 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Should be there, although I'm still seeing the old one. Probably a caching issue. OrbFu 15:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Diviner of Secrets Do you have a citation for the note you added to Torquing!/Achievement:Diviner of Secrets a long time ago about needing to complete the game to get the achievement? I'm pretty sure it's only necessary to complete level 8-4, but I don't have a second member account to get it again and check. OrbFu 14:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :No citation, but I remember not getting it until I completed the game. 19118219 Talk 06:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ataxtix -> Virogrid Hope you don't mind me editing a subpage of your user page. Normally I wouldn't, but in this case I thought it was a change you were obviously going to make, and I'm working through the list of pages which link to Ataxtix. OrbFu 23:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Yeah, I was going to do it myself. 19118219 Talk 06:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why did people keep deleting it? What harm was it doing as a page? 18:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Template_talk:Achievement db Hi, there's a discussion going on there, but I'd like consent from all (active) sysops before I follow through. Would you care to commment? Timeroot Talk • • 15:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hi this it Tomcatgt Hi, I am completing a Starcannon Guide in another fansite and I was wondering if I can obtain permission to use some of your Starcannon images in this site. I do know it is owned by Jagex but I want to make sure if I needed your particular permission as well. It will be used on the orbmore.com site. I am tomcatgt in that site as well. You can reply here or at my thread in the Guides section of the forums. Thanks, Tomcatgt :LOL. I was just reading the guide - this one right? No, seriously: I just entered the site to see what images I could let you know about after reading it to find you had left this message. =D And you don't have to ask at all actually; go ahead and use 'em. 19118219 Talk 11:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Achievements (Kickabout League) It's wonderful that you typed in all the information on the achievements, as it now displays it all. Soon, though, we'll probably replace that table with , and we won't need it. Basically, as soon as all the data is on the achievement pages, we will replace the table. In the future, frankly it's more efficient to put the info on the pages, as then we can immediately link to them. It was good thing that you did, though - it looks ugly when it's sorta lopsided. :) TimerootT • C • 21:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, it's because I don't know how to input it into the template. Could you show me? 19118219 Talk 09:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC)